Blood Stains
by ncisduckie
Summary: A collection of mainly unrelated Buffy one-shots. Consists of mainly Buffy/Spike Fluff. New Content added constantly!
1. Abortion

**Abortion**

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON EIGHT AND NINE! READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SPEND MONEY ON READING THE COMICS. DISCONTINUE YOUR JOURNEY IF YOU PREFER TO BE SURPRISED! THANKS.**

Slightly edited. May become a Two-Shot eventually. Just keep your eyes peeled!

**. . .**

I shift my gaze from Spike's blue eyes to the dusty warehouse floor. I can feel him staring at me, but I couldn't bear to look at him after I witnessed him take a fall for me. "I'm getting an abortion," I say finally.

I look up and watch as he attempts to take in all the information. "You're pregnant?" He sputters with his eyes a mixture of confusion and awe. He sits up straight from being sprawled on the floor and continues to think about it. "W-Who's the father?"

Biting my lip, I sink to the ground to where my feet mingle with his. "Does it really matter?" I ask with a sigh. I have 'educated' guesses on the father, but I wasn't really proud of any of them. And when I reached my decision, I could really care less.

Spike allows me to forgo answering the question and instead stares at me in the way he does. He looks at me with eyes full of compassion as if he understands what I'm going through. But he doesn't. Nobody ever would, but I'm glad he's at least attempting. I cherish the silence because it's the first moment of silence I've had in a while. I know in a few hours, when the deed is done and I have to tell everybody else, there would be an unbearable amount of questions.

Willow, still mad at me for getting rid of the world's magic, might call me a murderer. Xander, while clutching my little sister in a romantic embrace, might call me a stupid slut for getting impregnated by someone I didn't even know. Dawn, enveloped in her lover's arms, might be mad at me for not giving her a niece. Kennedy, well, who the hell cares what Kennedy thinks anyway. I don't care what these people think though; right now I only care about what Spike thinks. He is the only one, through all we've been through, who still loves me the same as he has since he met me. My friendships with Willow and Xander have slowly dwindled for the fact that I've become bitchier over the years. We still talk and act like best buddies, but there is defiantly a strain between us. Now, in this silence of just me and Spike, I finally allow myself to breathe.

"Don't," Spike says with all seriousness, breaking my cherished silence. His words startle me, causing me to jump and accidentally kick him in the shin. He doesn't even react. Point one for him.

"W-What?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. He was so… blunt. It was good to see even this hint of my pain-in-the-ass Spike that practically died when he received his soul once upon a time ago. I keep myself from smiling in this serious moment.

He takes a breath, reverting back into nice-but-still-kind-of-cocky Spike, "Don't get an abortion." His words are softly reiterated, not as much force in them. Watching him, I can see that it sort-of pains him to say these words, like he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. But it doesn't matter, my feelings don't mean much to me anymore. I'm just a Slayer. Always have been and always will be.

I smile wryly, "I have to; it's the only logical thing to do." I feel my eyes betray me and tears spring up. I swallow them, trying to keep up my act of strength. One look at Spike, and I can tell that he isn't buying it. I look away yet again.

"Not the only thing," he states. I can feel him staring at me, boring a blue stream almost to my soul. Too close for comfort. I do the only thing that my scrambled brain can manage… I lash out.

I snap up my eyes, glowering at his eyes. "Oh, really? What does Almighty-_Spike_ think I can do?" I almost scream my words sarcastically. I pull back my legs, for I no longer feel comforted by his touch. It just aggravates me. I still feel his gaze, and I don't think he has words to come back after that. And I don't blame him at all. I've treated him like crap ever since he got back, even though he's helped me deal with everything. From the destruction of the Seed of Magyik to Giles's death, he's been there and allows me to treat him in this horrible way. I think he's gotten used to it, but when I hear a soft sniffle across from me, I know that he hasn't and Sensitive Spike is back to reign.

Moments later, I feel his foot mingle with one of mine once again. I allow the contact and once again feel a tug of comfort with the companionship of shoes. I shyly bring my eyes up to meet his now tear-filled eyes. I watch as he carefully wipes a crystal tear from the bottom lashes of his right eye, trying to hide it from me. Finally, he looks at me in my green eyes, "Adoption." His words are soft.

I give him a twisted smile, "And why would I do that? It seems the whole world is pitted against me, so this baby," I clutch my stomach to remind him that this is all real, "would just end up dead. I might as well end his or her life before I watch them die in a brutal fashion." I feel the tears spring to my eyes and I smile at the vampire. I feel myself breaking down, and I hate how it feels.

My words of death cause Spike's head to snap up and I watch as his eyes fill with anger. "Don't _say_ that," he growls. He pushes himself up from the ground, and his nose flares, "Listen to yourself, luv!"

"What? Speak the truth? Spike, I know what I have to do. I've sorted everything out with Robin. It's happening tomorrow," I say softly, cowering under his terror. This is the first time Spike's scared the hell out of me, well, since he came back. For me.

Spike bursts into a maniac laugh, "_Robin?_ You planned this with _Robin?_ Remember when he wanted to kill me all those years ago? The bloke want's everybody around bloody dead!" He takes a deep breath, an attempt to calm himself down. Instead, his body ends up shaking in terror. How upset he is, is very prominent and I have to say, it's actually heart-breaking. When he gets all worked up like this, I can see the strain it puts on him to continue loving me. I don't understand why he still does when it hurts him. "Remember when I first told you I love you?" He asks, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Huh?" I'm deeply confused; I don't understand how his profession of love has anything to do with my abortion. He's talking about the birth of a love, when I'm talking about the death of a child.

"Do. You. Remember. When. I. Told. You. I. Loved. You, Buffy?" he reiterates, punctuating every word patiently. His cobalt eyes shine with a glittering of tears, as if I can forget. As if I am _capable _of forgetting.

I give him a small smile, "Of course I do. But I don't see how this has to do with any—" I don't get to finish because spike places an icy finger on my lips to quiet me. I lick his finger in an immature attempt to get him to move it. He doesn't even flinch.

He takes another deep breath before looking me straight in the eyes. I can't pull myself to look away, even though I want to. He uses his free hand to pull me close to his body and my cheeks flush at the closeness. We haven't been this close since he died, it is a new feeling. Weird, but still welcomed and comforting. "If you remember properly, I told you I loved you and you thought it was my biggest joke and scandal. You hated me—you hated the whole bloody idea," his eyes glass over in remembrance of the saddest time in his life. "I told you over and over and you refused to even _trust_ me until Dawn was found by Little Miss Hell-God. Glory. Do you know why you rejected me?" He removes his finger at long last.

"Because you were—are—a vampire and I was in love with Riley," I reply softly. I couldn't recall the whole truth. But that seems to be the gist of it. When I spy the slight eye roll from the vampire, I know I am partially wrong.

He now takes his hand away from my body and in turn, grabs my shoulders. "No, you couldn't love me because I had no soul. I killed things. I was a monster." He smiles, "Said you could never love a monster." I open my mouth to ask what this has to do with my abortion, again and he gives me a shush. "If you get an abortion, you'll be turning into a killer. A monster. How could you live with yourself anymore?"

I feel a single tear escape my eye, "I don't know, but I will. I have to, Spike." My words are soft and I can tell they pain him. I wiggle out of his grasp and caress his cheek briefly. " I have to," I reiterate. I place my lips on his cheek and turn to leave. I'm almost to the exit when he calls out to me.

"Let me come with you, luv." Spike's words echo in the empty space surrounding us.

I turn, surprised at his bluntness. "Why would you do that?" I ponder, raising my eyebrow at him.

He bites his lip, nervous, "Support. I don't care if I fry, I want to be there." His eyes are filled with hope and I give him a warm smile.

"Thank you. I'll stop by on my way," I promise, my fingers tied behind my back. I turn and leave him alone in the dark. I leave my love. Alone and lied to. I cannot take him, it would hurt too much. I love him too much to see him have to go through this abortion. But I know what I would have named this child…William. Just like the father.

**A/N: Well, this was written before #6 or #7 came out. But DANG! I just read some spoilers and My heart just shattered into a million little pieces. I'll write a fic for that when I have the time again. I hope you guys like it, and please check out my other Buffy fics! Thanks and Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Sabotage

**Sabotage**

It was a dark and stormy night—never mind, screw that. In all reality yes, it was dark and yes it was stormy. But no, I don't want this to sound like some bloody ol' English novel published way back when. No. This is real life and I don't want to give people the wrong impression. This is not a story that will end up with a happy ending, no; this is the tale of how Buffy crippled my latest attempt to kill that poofter she calls an ex.

. . .

It was a mere hour after Angel—otherwise known as Twilight—managed to snap that poor librarian's neck. Giles, yes, was the poor fellow's name. Angel—Twilight at the time—was pissed Giles was sending Slayer-ette Faith into the battle to destroy that pesky little seed of magyk. Giles knew Buffy would never give into her gut feelings and kill Angel as well as the seed, so he sent in the brunette. Wrong move. Angel saw it all and immediately went for the librarian. After minutes of struggle, an audible crack could be heard from my spot among my spaceship. Yes, you heard me right. A spaceship, but no I'm not gonna say why I have the buggin' spaceship. Anyway, worst comes to worst and seeing her precious father figure killed by her lover, Buffy then proceeded to smash the aforementioned seed of magyk. Seeing my love devastated of the murder is not what drove myself to want to kill Angel. No, I hated to admit it, but I actually liked the dead bloke. It took me an hour to have realized that, but it was still a good point to have made. In all my undead life, I would have least expected to have admitted that one small fact. But I did, so get over it.

Within minutes of the death, the night grew cloudy. Now, this was not ordinary cloudy. This was a 'the world's magyk was just destroyed and the _Powers that Be_were about to wreak havoc on the world,' kind of cloudy. Which was true. I spent enough time in the City of Angels to know you _never _mess with those powers. Those are the nastiest forces you'll ever face. Not that I suggest facing them off, not in the slightest. I looked up from Giles's bloody body to watch the first droplets of rain come down. But no light show came and no booming voice came from above. I took a wild guess that the Powers didn't like magyk in the first place. It seemed they didn't even care ensouled Angel just committed murder. That was atrocious, so at that point I decided to plot my own revenge. Angel would pay for all the sadness in Buffy's heart as well as the small-ish ache in my own heart. What? Giles was the reason I was alive. Sure, he tried to kill me about four years ago, but he wouldn't have to have tried to kill me if he just let the soldier boys get to me.

As the rain began to fall harder, I turned back into my spaceship and began to gather all the supplies. I hastily grabbed stakes, holy water, and a couple jewelry boxes filled with crosses. I shoved them in a leather sack and headed back to the murder spot. Angel was still there, just now realizing that he killed Giles. It was ironic, Giles actually _liked _Angel, and Angel was the force that killed him. There was the small detail that Angel was possessed with Twilight, but who really gave a shit? I jump onto the building below the ship and head back toward the scene. I almost make it to the gelled-up vampire when I'm suddenly tackled from the side. Upon impact, I look up into Buffy's green eyes. She spies the spilt stakes and holy water and her eyes harden.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed. I could see the hurt still buried in her eyes, but she was trying to keep it cool in front of me. In front of the vampire she says she no longer loves. I pushed back my hurt at the words she told me earlier and scooped my items back into my bag.

I sat up, causing her to straddle my lap. She realized her position and scooted her butt onto the cement behind her. "What does it look like I'm doing, luv?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised. It seemed pretty damn obvious that I was trying to kill Angel, but I wanted to see what it really looked like. My added pet name caused her to blush slightly, remembering the days when we _both _felt a pull to each other. She quickly shook off her embarrassment.

"It looks like you're trying to _kill_ Angel!" She seethed as she crossed her arms. I knew it was obvious.

I smiled and began to stand up, "So we are in agreement? The bastard deserves to die?" Just as I am finally upright, Buffy pulled me back to the ground. I groaned as my head made contact with the ground. When I could finally see straight again, I saw the pure anger emitting from the Slayer. "What?" I ask in frustration. "Lover boy just killed Giles, din't he?" My words cause her to flinch.

"Don't remind me," she muttered with a gloomy face. She quickly regains composure and her tone became louder, "It wasn't his fault! It was all because of Twilight!" She seemed so gun hoe about convincing herself to protect her dear Angel, it almost seemed petty to kill my nemesis.

I quickly demised a plan to the one and only loophole that I knew of and went right in. "Give me _one _reason not to kill Angel, _besides_ 'it wasn't his fault, '" I demanded. Just one glance at her conflicted gaze told me I could kill him. She could and wouldn't give me a reason. I smile once again, "Thanks for the compliance, pet." I quickly rose and started once again to the space Angel laid, having himself a pity-fest. Not even two steps farther than I was just a second ago, Buffy tackled me yet again. Before I could give her a snarky remark about how she must _love_ to get down and dirty and must have another itch she can't scratch, she crashed her lips together with mine. Surprised, I deepened the kiss and our tongues danced. Just as my hands grazed the bottom of her t-shirt, her head jerked up and she stood up. Angel and all his broody-ness was gone and only the two of us were in the landing. "You little sabotaging bitch!" I accused harshly.

She just smiled and shrugged, "What can I say? I knew you still loved me, no matter how hard you try to hide it. But let me tell you something, I don't know if I still love you after all of this." With her words, she turned and left me in awe.

Just before she left earshot, I shout, "You'll always love me, Slayer, just admit it!" She turns back and blew me a kiss. The little bitch.

**A/N: I love this story so much. I hoped y'all did too! Please Review! **


	3. Threat

**Threat**

_**A/N:I hope you like this story! I don't know about you guys, but I love Spike and Buffy in the second season. It's always the best, I'm one for premature loving! *Insert Smiley Face* And thanks to ginar369 for sticking it out with me as I go through all my reposts. I love your reviews SOOO much. **_

**. . .**

I couldn't explain it. I don't think I'll _ever_ be able to explain it to my friends, my family, Angel or _him_. Never him. I just had that feeling that he was safe. He may have said his biggest goal is to kill me, but he hasn't put the effort in and from the stories Giles has told me, he should have drunk my blood by now. And despite my calling, I haven't felt the need to kill him either. The closest he's ever gotten to my death was the closest I've had him to his dusty end, was Parent Teacher Night. Ever since then, I haven't felt the urge to kill him. As a matter of fact, even my vampire senses are different, almost haywire around him.

When he comes up behind me, I don't feel the danger. I feel a flutter in my gut and a ringing in my ears. Instead of repulsion when he touches me, for some reason, I feel desire. His cold skin doesn't cause me to flinch or recoil; it just cools my smoldering body. I don't feel the urge to gag or kill whenever he's around.

I don't think I could ever explain it. Everything about him I should hate, but I just can't. He's a vampire, my sworn enemy, and a hot one at that. Spike. William the Bloody. Either way, he could not be the big bad he wanted to. No matter what he does, he'll never be a threat to me. I think he knows that, too.

. . .

**A/N: Well, This was **_**supposed**_** to be a one hour challenge. This took me about fifteen minutes. Anyway, Please Review!**


	4. Guileful

**Guileful**

A/N: Hey! Nice to see y'all. This one's a new little drabble based off of the word "guileful". It's actually kind of like Threat, so that's cool. Please R&R!

. . .  


There are words that describe Spike. Multiple, really. But every time I meet him-there is only one word that really comes to mind.

Cunning.

The amount of ways he manages to find to push my buttons is astounding. Never the same way twice. Not even Cordelia can do that.

Dare I say it? It is actually quite fun.

Our words are seeming bitter, though are said with little to no venom. Movements seem choreographed and it's all fun in the end. Neither of us are serioously injured or anything.

He is almost charming.

He has not killed me. I have not killed him. Bad sportsmanship for the both of us in outsider's eyes.

But if we kill each other-the fun ends.


	5. Ruined Moments

**Ruined Moments**

**A/N: Long time no see! Please enjoy! ^_^**

**. . .**

One moment passes. And then another.

I inwardly groan but keep my eyes plastered on the gravestone before me. It mocks me, really. Darn cold stone not having to do anything.

"Whatchya doin', Slayer?"

My back straightens at the sound of the vampire's voice. Why does he have to be here tod-tonight of all nights? I swear the reason for his being is to annoy me. "Spike."

I pry my eye away from the gray marble. The vampire with his somehow always perfect bleach blonde hair now unfortunately has my captive attention.

He smiles at me and I hold back a sigh. "I asked _what_ you are doing. Not _who_ you want to be doing."

This time my sigh escapes. Along with a groan. "Gross, Spike." He can only dream. And considering he does not sleep, I suppose it is a mere daydream.

Which makes the thought about ten times worse.

"Aw, don't deny it, Slayer. You know there's something between us. Ever since Red put that spell on us." His grin broadens as he moves closer.

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

I slowly back away from the vampire-straight into the headstone I am supposed to be watching. This is certainly not supposed to be happening. No, not with Spike. Ew, no.

My back presses into the marble and he advances toward me. But he is right. There is something. Regardless of how much I try to deny it. But in all reality, I blame Willow.

It was her damn spell.

His body is cold against mine and I try to keep a clear head. He would not try to do anything stupid, right? I mean, one scream and Riley would be right here. But I do not really want him gone.

Spike lowers his head to make it equal to mine. I crane my neck so my lip would meet his. It is an unconscious act, really. I think.

But all of a sudden a feel a hand reach up and grab my ankle. "Um, Spike," I breathe into his face.

He growls, but does not pull away. "What?"

"Something Just grabbed my ankle."

"Dammit."

**. . .**


End file.
